Rocky's Skateboarding Accident
WARNING: This story does involve a member of the PAW Patrol getting hurt, not seriously injured. Apart from that, enjoy (Rocky bought this sweet new skateboard from the sports shop yesterday and couldn't wait to try it out. Unfortunately, he also wanted to show his skills off to his friends. Why is this unfortunate? Read on) Rocky: Yo, dudes, check out this rad new skateboard I just got at the sports shop downtown Marshall: Oh...my...How much did it cost? Rocky: Around $400, but it's worth it Chase: Do you know any skateboard tricks? Rocky: I watch the X Games every year; you pick up some tricks of the trade watching that stuff Marshall: I think he meant if you had any tricks of your own Rocky: Oh. No, not yet Chase: Just wanted to know Zuma: Can you show us a few of your moves that you DO know? Rocky: Sure; come with me. I know a great skate park owner not far from here Marshall: And he's great how? Rocky: If you have your own skateboard, he lets you into his skate park for free Chase: Nice. Rocky: Come on, my friend's waiting with our ride to his house (Guess who? Me. This one is between episodes 4 and 5 of my fan-made series, "Rocky's Awesome Life") Reece: Who wants to go on the ride of their lives? Chase/Marshall/Zuma: Sick! Rocky: I know right? Jimmie Johnson's 2006 Sprint Cup car Marshall: Jimmie just gave it to him? Rocky: Yeah Chase: Do you have a license? Reece: As far as Rocky knows, I do Rocky: (to Marshall, whispering) He doesn't (Marshall becomes terrified) Reece: Hop in, everyone Rocky: You heard the mentally disturbed dude Marshall: Mentally disturbed? Does anyone have a barf bag? 'Cause I'll need one during the ride Zuma: Ditto Reece: Oh, like you haven't gone 200MPH once in your life Marshall: I went 45MPH in my firetruck. I barely held myself together. 200MPH would be a death sentence for me Zuma: I haven't fared much better. The fastest I have ever gone is exactly 53MPH. In my hovercraft. Which does 60MPH in the Bay Reece: Then we'll stop for paper bags along the way. Just puke out the window if you have to Marshall: Is that sanitary? Reece: Who's asking? Marshall: Good point, man Reece: Now, if you start puking rainbows, that's where I draw the line Zuma: I have no regrets Reece: Good to know. There are seatbelts, for safety reasons Marshall: Oh, NOW you mention the seatbelts (Just stopped spelling that word for a moment; "death" came up on my iPod touch. FAIL!) Rocky: Now don't worry, he's only gonna go 90 to 110MPH Reece: I only unleash what this baby can do when it's just me and Rocky. Even by myself, I only go 120MPH Rocky: So really, you're no in any real danger Reece: Everyone get in! (Dissolve to a while later. We have arrived at the skate park) Reece: Okay, guys, we're here Marshall/Zuma: You guys go on ahead. We need to get our sense of direction back Rocky: Wow. I can handle going 205MPH in your car, but 90MPH on a normal highway for those two? Forget about it Chase: Excuse me for a moment... (He quickly finds a trash can and pukes in it) Rocky: Make that just us two Reece: And when all of you were at that carnival, you guys went on that rollercoaster ride? Rocky: That didn't even go 50MPH. 40, tops Reece: I've been on ones that go, like, 80MPH at times. Chase, Marshall and Zuma would never hold up on it. Rocky: I should have come with you then huh? Reece: Yeah Rocky: In any case, we're here Reece: So, where's this guy? Rocky: In the backyard. Yo, Rubble! Marshall: Did you just say "Rubble"? Rocky: Yeah. He runs this whole thing from the Lookout; he owns someone else's backyard for the room he needs for the skate park Rubble: Oh, Rocky, it's you. I see you have your own board this time Rocky: This baby cost $400 Rubble: Must be a high-end custom model Chase: These four don't have their own skateboard Reece: I had one, but when I realized I was never gonna actually use it, I threw it away. I made a bad move now that I think about it Rubble: You can at least watch Rocky show his moves to the other skateboarders here Chase: Works for me. Rocky: I have their admission fees covered. (Gives Rubble $80 per, so $320) Rubble: Welcome to the skate park of your dreams Rocky: It's... beautiful. Okay, guys, get ready to have your minds blown Marshall: I'm grossed out by fleshy explosions Rocky: Okay, except for Marshall Chase: If anything happens, we're here for you Rocky: Okay, here we go (Rocky starts his run with a 360 Melon, an easy trick to pull off. He then ramps it up a bit by grinding into a double kickflip, then gets up some speed to try his hand at the mythical 900. Two and a half rotations, people) Rocky: 1, 2... Uh oh! (He falls face first onto the ramp, then bounces 6 times to the ground, rolling all the while) Marshall: You okay, dude? Rocky: I sure hope so! (He tries to get up; there is severe pain in his right leg) Ouch, nope, not okay Rubble: That must have hurt bad Rocky: (groans) My leg might be busted! Marshall: (shouting) Hey, Reece! Reece: (from across the fence, shouting) What? Marshall: (shouting) Do you know where the nearest hospital is? Rocky thinks he broke his leg! Reece: Yeah! Carry him to the car! I'll drive him there! (Marshall and I had to yell to hear each other) Rocky: Ugh... Where are we going? Reece: The nearest veterinarian hospital. Normal hospitals won't help animals Rocky: That's discrimination Reece: You're telling me; I have to drive 40 miles to the nearest animal hospital. Rocky: Aw man Reece: Which is why I had Danny from Kount's Kustoms (the car enhancement place seen on the TV show Pawn Stars) install this iPod dock on the dash of my car. It's not usually practical, but with the YouTube access I get, I can turn on pretty much whatever you want. Carrie Underwood, 12 Stones, Eminem... if you want it, I'll turn it on (I suddenly run through a bad set list; here are their picks in order: Fleetwood Mac's song The Chain (Three Days Grace covered this song; Marshall wanted the original), Rammstein's new track Mein Land (Chase wanted this song), Jay-Z's song 99 Problems (Zuma's choice), and Toby Keith's song(?) Red Solo Cup (weird that Rocky would pick this song, but whatever). There were a lot more picks than this, but I don't want to flood this article with that) Reece: Finally, we're here (At the vet...) Rocky: If anyone asks, I'm your housedog. Reece: If anyone asks, this chat never happened here Nurse: Now seeing Reece and his pet... a hybrid/mixed breed Eco pup? Reece: I would prefer not to dignify that with an explanation Rocky: (thinking) I'm 6, idiot! Reece: I would also not like to disclose how this happened Nurse: That's what most people say around here Reece: However, I will say it involved a camera, a skateboard, and a potential YouTube viral video Nurse: We get plenty of that Reece: I'm worried he broke this leg. (gingerly moves the right leg) Nurse: We'll do some X-rays on that. Now, he'd gonna be laid up for a few days, but we'll call you back on your cell phone or smartphone when we're ready Reece: Thanks; I'll be awaiting my ringtone (After waiting about a week (they had to do some pretty extensive tests), I get the call. My ringtone is DragonForce's new song(as of earlier this year) Fallen World) Reece: Yo, doc, what's going on with Rocky? It's been a week, man Veterinarian: I apologize for the delay; we made sure to check everything, just in case he had any pre-existing conditions, mutated DNA, or birth defects Reece: Birth defects? He's 6, dude Veterinarian: And the whole walking upright thing, what the heck is that? Reece: You saw nothing about that. Tell no one Veterinarian: I'll just tell them it's a trick you taught him Reece: Good man Veterinarian: Now, I know you guys are worried about his leg; your medical record you provided us said he had previously injured his leg once, but wouldn't that make him 10 now? Rocky: Dog years are calculated differently than your human years Veterinarian: Did he just talk?! Rocky: Indeed I did. I can also probably beat you in Forza Motorsport 3 Veterinarian: I am definitely going to need to see my therapist Rocky: I don't think that'll work... Veterinarian: ...Shut up Reece: I'm not sure he can. Once you get him started about something, he's not easy to stop Rocky: I once got into an argument with Marshall for 2 days straight. Ironically, it was about his clumsiness Reece: And who won in the end? Rocky: Marshall, although that's to be expected. Clumsy firefighter pup Marshall: Hey! Veterinarian: How did YOU get in here?! Marshall: Door was unlocked Rocky: So, how long am I gonna be laid up here? Veterinarian: You guys will not like this; 4 months to a year Reece: Well no way! I am borderline appalled! Veterinarian: Rocky broke 4 bones in his right leg, 5 in his left leg, and both his paws hurt Rocky: Weak ankles... Reece: Yeah, Rocky, you DO have underwelming ankles Rocky: Ugh... Don't side with him! Reece: I'm 13, man. Bad logic Rocky: I'm a (formerly) walking pup with speech capability. Logic has already been bad Chase: And I'm friends with all these guys Zuma: Nothing can stand between all of us Marshall: We will stay here as long as it takes Veterinarian: You guys really care about him don't you? Reece: As a matter of fact, not only do we care about him, but his friends back in Adventure Bay hcared about him and wished him the best Rocky: I know these guys, my village friends, and Shaun White, who I gave a taste of his own medicine in Aspen Reece: Rocky and I are best friends; we will always do everything together, come hell, high water, or injury Veterinarian: Wow, I never thought you could feel that way about him Reece: And logic continues to be bad Rocky: Um... You got any Shinedown, Three Days Grace, or pre- or post-A Thousand Suns Linkin Park I could listen to? I am definitely gonna be here for a long time. I may as well be comfortable during my stay Veterinarian: We don't usually do this, but seeing as you're a special case, and your friends care about you that much... We'll do anything to help him Reece: Thanks, man. You will be a big help Rocky: First rule of business: Reece stays, the others can go (Well, this is an unusual way to end a story. We'll check back with Rocky some other time. Peace out, y'all) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Hurt Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky